Nora’s Betrayal and Barry’s Realisation
by ScoutLeader
Summary: Barry and Iris argue over sending Nora back. What would happen if Barry had confided in a certain ice queen afterwards? Slow burn Snowbarry.
1. The Argument

"You took our daughter back to the future?" Iris wasn't holding back, Barry could see that. Iris had immediately despised what Barry had done, even after knowing what Nora had done. What she couldn't see was the threat that Nora had posed to the team, willingly or not.

"I had no other choice," Barry replied; telling the truth was the only way forward in this land mine field of an argument, and keeping a calm voice was the safest choice if their marriage was going to last.

"'I'? It's 'we', Barry, she's _our _daughter, not just yours-"

"I know that."

"But you left her there anyway?" Iris demanded. She spoke as if Nora had done nothing wrong. Barry had to step it up a notch.

"I _can't trust her_, Iris. That puts_ all of us_ in danger." Barry knows that Iris has a stubborn streak, just not to this extent. With Barry not willing to endanger the team and Iris wanting Nora back at S.T.A.R. Labs, emotions were at an all-time high.

"That's how _you feel_, Barry!" Shocked by what she had said, he turned away, trying to comprehend how protecting the team from someone who is infamous for being a manipulator is somehow based in feelings. "What about asking how _I _feel?"

That sent him over the edge.

"I didn't think I had to!" Barry snapped. He was tired. Tired of how Iris was desperately trying to defend what Nora had done. Tired of how she was blatantly ignoring who Nora was being manipulated by. He thought that Iris shares his thoughts on Thawne. He didn't expect to be this _wrong_.

Iris chuckled for a second, a sarcastic chuckle which would emphasise what she would say next:

"Of course you didn't. Of_ course_ _you didn't_, because you only see one way through a problem, and_ damn_ what I think," Iris snapped. She turned away, storming out of the Pipeline, apparently done with the argument. Barry went after her, knowing full well that they might as well give back the rings if they don't sort this out here and now.

"What-what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, we've been through so much crap, so much_ therapy_, and you are still, _still_ making decisions based on your emotions!"

"Because I'm right this time!" Barry exclaimed with a small smile, finally gaining some ground on Iris. There was a small break between the two, as they both looked for something else to argue.

"Flashpoint?" Groaning inwardly, Barry _knew _that Iris would use that as an argument. As if he didn't harbour enough guilt from what he had done; Caitlin's words still rung clear as day in his head, with all his mistakes being forgiven but never forgotten. "Going into the speedforce and leaving me, were you right those times too?" Barry was speechless for a time, taken aback by how Iris just casually ignoring _why_ he went into the speedforce, ignoring the fact that Central City would have been destroyed, Team Flash as well, if he didn't sacrifice himself. He made his point known loud and clear to her.

"You think I _wanted_ to do this?" He whispered, pouring as much emotion into those words as he could. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he ignored them and pressed on. "That this was _easy_? Seeing Nora looking at me, begging for forgiveness, knowing that it might be the last time I see her?" It broke his heart to send her back to her timeline, especially after all the adventures they've had together, but knowing how Thawne can manipulate people without their knowledge, witnessing _firsthand_ the final result, knowing of the endless plans he has, Nora could_ not_ be trusted, daughter or not, willing or naïve.

"What about the last time _I _see her?" Barry felt terrible for her, as tears streamed down both their faces. Felt bad for not getting her permission before sending Nora back, but at the same time, he _knew _what she would say: a resounding "no", every time, no matter what he would say. _"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"_ Iris cried.

"Damnit Iris, she lied to us, _for months_!" Barry yelled, unable to stop himself.

"And she explained why!"

"THAT SHE WAS WORKING WITH _THAWNE_?!" Barry roared.

Neither one spoke a word. The silence that followed seemed to last for an eternity, as Barry waited for a response. It was the _lack _of a response that shattered his heart. Her indifferent face spoke volumes, and it was in this moment that he understood completely. Understood why, after _everything _Nora had done, put the team, their _family_, through, Iris was _still_ willing to forgive her.

"That doesn't bother you?" Barry whispered, the fight knocked out of him faster and stronger than Zoom ever could. He didn't even have the strength to sound strong. Iris had broken his spirit and his heart.

"No, Barry, it doesn't," Iris replied, no trace of remorse or understanding in her voice. And it was in this moment, that Barry realised who this woman, his _wife_, truly was. She didn't care, not in the slightest. Even after everything Thawne had put Barry through, the man who had murdered Barry's mother, the reason why Eddie has sacrificed himself; Barry expected Iris to at least harbour some kind of hatred towards him. He was dead wrong. Iris claimed to love him, but her actions revealed the truth. And Barry was sick of it. Sick of _her_. He always suspected that they would have their arguments, as any couple would; but it seemed that _this_ argument had put them at a point of no return.

**"**Maybe if he had killed your mother in front of you, you'd feel differently," Barry murmured, venom finally heard in his voice. He didn't care if he hurt Iris with his words, she had ruined any chance of reconciliation.

"Maybe you _feeling differently_ is why we should have made this decision together," Iris growled. "She just wanted to meet you Barry, the father she never knew, and there was _one person _who could teach her that! Is it _really so hard _to understand why she would go to him?!" Once again, Barry groaned at how Iris had once again overlooked the crucial fact that Nora _continued to go see him_, even after knowing who Thawne really was. He understood perfectly why Nora asked for his help the first time; Barry himself had asked for help more times than he can forgive himself for, but he went, knowing exactly who he was, and having contingency plans in case Eobard was to try and stop him. But Nora had kept going to see him, even though Barry could teach her everything Thawne could. And he understood why: Nora began to see him as a father figure, a mentor, before Barry could fill that void. And the fact that she kept returning to him showed him that Thawne had too much influence on her now.

"It doesn't matter if I _understand _it; Thawne. Is. _Manipulating._ Her," Barry pleaded, begging for Iris to at least understand somewhat why he sent her home. She can disagree all she want, but for her to understand _his point of view_ would at least make this argument be more bearable.

"He's on Death Row, Barry, how is he manipulating her?" Iris asked, leaving Barry dumbfounded. I don't know Iris, maybe by _talking to her_? he thought, gobsmacked as to how Iris could be so _clueless_. Reasoning with her was going nowhere, so he tried another tactic, anything to end this argument, peaceful or otherwise, he just wanted to be done with this, with Iris, with _everything_.

"You know, if this was _anybody else_, you'd back me," Barry murmured. "But because it's Nora, because it's our daughter, the person who finally stopped _hating _you, you _refuse _to see how _dangerous _this is." Barry's voice grew stronger as he finally unloaded his frustrations onto her. "You-you talk about 'basing decisions based on emotions'... _look in the mirror_," Barry finished.

As he saw Iris's face fall, trying to find an argument against the truthbomb he had dropped on her, exposing her blatant hypocrisy, he felt some form of victory, as Iris turned and stormed off. But that victory was short-lived, as the full weight of the argument crushed his heart like a cement brick; his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, tears silently falling, as he knew that this was the end for them. Summoning what strength he had left, he went into the Pipeline and sat down, fiddling with his wedding ring, contemplating his future; if he would ever try to repair his bond with Iris and what Thawne's ultimate goal was. But for now, he needed to recover.


	2. The Aftermath

For the first time, Caitlin didn't know what to do. Ever since Barry had sent Nora back to her timeline, Team Flash Civil War had erupted, with everyone taking sides. Iris had basically compared sending Nora back to murder (Caitlin found that _very_ difficult to believe). Ralph and Cecile, having never actually met Eobard Thawne and been on the receiving end of his schemes, had sympathised with Iris. Sherloque and Cisco had sided with Barry, Sherloque being the one who exposed Nora in the first place (not to mention immediately noticing the negative psychological impact the name 'Eobard Thawne' had on Barry) and Cisco having bring murdered by Thawne in an erased timeline. Joe refused to choose a side, knowing full well that he didn't want to lose one of his children's love by choosing a side. Caitlin was stuck in the middle. She understood why Iris was so upset, but she took her intense criticism of Barry's actions with a _very _large grain of salt. She knew Barry better than anyone, and knew that he wouldn't have sent Nora back without a valid reason. Her whirlwind of thoughts was interrupted by the heels of Iris, who stormed out of the Cortex. When Caitlin noticed that Barry was nowhere to be found, she went down to the pipeline, hoping to find him there. She prayed with all her heart that he was okay.

Barry's thoughts were spinning in his head; everything that has happened to him since he became the Flash. From the day he had woken from the coma, to finding out that 'Harrison Wells' was the man who had murdered his mum, to 'Jay Garrick' being a mass murderer who killed Henry Allen right in front of his eyes. Every painful memory swirled in his head.

"Barry?" He heard a feminine voice say softly. His head snapped up, expecting Iris, but softened immediately when he realised it was Caitlin.

Caitlin's heart immediately broke when she saw Barry. His eyes were bloodshot and blotchy; he had been crying. She knew that his and Iris's argument hadn't gone well when she saw Iris's red face as she left the Cortex, but her heart still broke.

"Did I do the right thing, Cait?" Barry whispered, as he fidgeted in his spot. She immediately sat next to him and slung her arm around his shoulder and he leaned into her touch. Caitlin wasn't expecting tears to flow from her, but they did anyway. The last time she had seen him like this was when Zoom had broken his back and paraded him around Central City like a goddamned _trophy_. He had broken Barry's body and spirit. Seeing Barry now, she saw the same beaten, broken expression.

"Oh Barry, I don't know... on the one hand, I understand why Iris is upset, but I know that wouldn't have sent Nora back without a good reason," Caitlin replied softly.

"What was I supposed to to Cait?" Barry asked with the same soft, weak voice. "Let Nora stay here, knowing that Thawne was using her and interfering with the timeline?" Barry gestured with his left hand. "I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't... not after everything _he_ had put me through, put the team through," Barry finished. For a second, Caitlin was speechless. Not because of his reasoning - she had already deduced that - but because of his hand, and the lacking of a certain ring.

"Barry... your ring...?" She stuttered, still trying to guess what Iris had said to break him like this. He didn't react, his face cradled in his hands.

"Do you know what hurt the most?" Barry murmured, avoiding her question - Caitlin realised that it was too early to press him about it. "It wasn't the fact that I had sent Nora back - I was expecting her to argue against me for that - it was the fact that she didn't care." Barry finished, a fresh stream of tears falling down his face.

"Didn't care about what?" Caitlin asked, confused. She knew Iris could be conceited at times, but to not care about something altogether was puzzling.

"Thawne," Barry finally said. Her heart stopped.


	3. Emotions Running High

Caitlin was gobsmacked. How could Iris say something so blatantly cruel to Barry? How the hell could she just ignore the fact that the man who had ruined his life was manipulating his daughter? Her confusion and rage resulted in Frost taking charge, her hair turning white and her eyes turning electric blue.

"Trouble in paradise, handsome?" Frost quipped, playful but not ignorant; she knew how being broken felt like and didn't want to hurt him any further.

"I guess you could say that, Frost," Barry replied, noticeably more relaxed after unloading what had happened in the Pipeline.

"Well you took long enough, it was kinda getting frustrating watching you two," Frost teased, confirming what nearly everyone else in the Team could see: that the 'gold standard couple' were nothing of the sort.

"Boy, you really don't hold back, do you, snowflake?" Barry replied lightly, knowing how Frost always spoke her mind. Her heart fluttered for a second; Barry had a special effect on her, different to everyone else, and it was his gentle demeanour towards her that shone the most. "What was the first sign? I'm kinda curious."

"Honestly handsome, ever since Iris said that you going into the speedforce was you 'leaving her'. And couples' therapy? Never understood why, if you were 'made for each other'," Frost drawled. Both her and Caitlin were confused as to why Iris had dragged Barry to couples' therapy in the first place. Barry held up his ring, catching Frost's eye. She doesn't know why, but the diamond reminded her of a beautiful piece of snowflake.

"I've been pining after Iris for so long, I think I haven't been paying attention to who she's become. After being in love with a woman for so long, like a hopeless romantic, you begin to ignore all of her faults. I've always been optimistic, so that's exactly what I did. But I should've paid attention," Barry finished. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration, as the fog that surrounded Iris's faults finally lifted.

"I always wondered why, after all the crap Iris was always throwing at you, you'd keep going back to her. I thought you were just whipped for her," Frost gently teased, sensing that the tension surrounding Barry was easing, bit by bit. After everything that happened with Savitar, DeVoe and Cicada, she had grown to greatly respect and care for Barry for who he is; although, she wasn't sure where the line was between friends and something more.

"Maybe I was, Frost," Barry replied. Another thing she noticed: he had been calling her 'Frost' for the entire conversation, never 'Killer Frost'. Just thinking about that made her heart swell, realising that Barry knew her and Caitlin were more alike than they realised. She secretly adored the fact that he never called her a killer; she knew that Barry didn't want her to go down that path. "I still can't believe that it took a daughter from a possible future for me to realise," Barry pondered. Frost suddenly tensed up, noticing a small change in his demeanour.

The next thing she saw was a flash of yellow and a ring embedded in the wall; Barry had thrown it in frustration using his speed. His face was scrunched up in fury, reminding her of Savitar. Frost could see that darker version of him in Barry, and wasn't sure what would happen next. However Caitlin didn't want Barry to give into the hatred, so she regained control and grabbed his arm.

"Barry, please, don't go there. Don't lose control." Caitlin firmly took his hands, staring at him, as she focused on bringing him back from whatever blind rage he was in. "I know how furious you must feel, _I've been there_, and believe me, it will bring nothing but more heartache. I've seen what you can become if you give in to your hatred. _Please _don't go there, please..." Caitlin was shaking, gripping him in a bone-crushing hug, praying that her support can bring her Barry back, just as he had brought her back, even with an icicle aimed at his heart. Her prayers were answered as Barry stopped shaking, and began to relax.

Barry heard once that hugs lasting more than 20 seconds were theurapetic, and as he remained in Caitlin's embrace, he knew it to be true. As he finally pulled away, he finally saw the truth: that he had wasted his time pining after Iris, at the expense of his closest friends. The most painful example was Caitlin herself. He had been so focused on saving Iris that he didn't notice what Caitlin was going through until it was too late. While they had mended their friendship when he had returned from the speedforce, Killer Frost's words and his inaction still rung in his ears, reminding him each night of what he had put Caitlin through.

"Barry? You okay?" Caitlin asked, her voice soft and gentle, shaking him from his thoughts. He had exposed Iris's hypocrisy and bias tonight, but he had had his own truthbomb dropped on him too. He didn't even know where to start. Especially with Caitlin. But he had to try; she deserved it.

"Yeah. I-I think so," Barry murmured. "Thank you." He pulled away, suddenly looking uneasy. "Cait, is it too much to ask if I can stay at your place for a while? I don't want to run into Iris at the loft," Barry asked, shifting in his spot. Caitlin rested a hand on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Of course Barry, I'll need to pick up some more food on the way home," Caitlin replied. A smile grew on Barry's face, as he realised that no matter what happened in his life, Caitlin would always be around to support him. He was furious with himself, though, for not realising it sooner.


	4. Finally, Some Rest

Barry was resting on Caitlin's couch after stopping off at the nearest grocery store; two trolleys worth of food later, they finally arrived at Caitlin's home, where he promptly collapsed on her couch after a _huge_ dinner, mentally exhausted from everything that had happened that day. He felt safer with Caitlin, however, and he chastised himself for not realising it sooner how much she mattered to him. For so long, Barry had considered Iris to be his anchor - his 'lightning rod' - but looking back, how much had Iris truly done for him? Caitlin was always the one looking after him, not Iris. Caitlin was the one Rory and Snart had kidnapped to draw the Flash out, not Iris. Caitlin was the one who Zoom had kidnapped to goad the Flash into a race, not Iris. But most importantly, Caitlin came back to Team Flash to bring Barry back, where Iris was happy to keep him in the speedforce, trapped forever. The speedforce has shown him more than he had let on; it had shown him his entire life, on repeat. Everything that had happened. One thing that had always stood out to him was the interactions between him and Caitlin. Sometimes, they began to blur the lines between friend and something more, but they would always be met with an interruption of sorts. But even as the years progressed, he still noticed how Caitlin would look at him and vice versa, and the way they would talk to each other. It was as if the speed force was showing him his worst mistakes; being blind to how Caitlin felt. If he hadn't temporarily lost his mind, he would have remembered more, and sooner. He never told anyone that he eventually regained all of his memories in the speedforce. He didn't want to lead anyone on, especially Caitlin, knowing what she had gone through. But now, maybe, he had a chance. His eyes began to flutter as sleep began to take him, and he let himself fall, knowing full well that he was safe.

Caitlin laid in her bed, unable to sleep. The full weight of what had happened hasn't truly processed until she had arrived home, Barry with her. After a quick, but large, dinner, he had collapsed on her couch, and promptly fell asleep. For the first time today, he looked peaceful. She had always suspected that his marriage with Iris wasn't rock-solid, but she never harboured any true hatred towards her. Until today, that is. The fact that she had the gall to dismiss Thawne as akin to just another common criminal was enough to lose all of Caitlin's respect. It demonstrated to her how narcissistic Iris was, not caring who she hurt to get her way.

"Boy, you've got a lot on your mind, huh Caity?" Frost inquired, teasing as always.

"I'd say you have no idea, but I guess you do, don't you?" Caitlin replied, relaxing because she had someone to talk to at this hour.

"Unfortunately I do; I'll admit, I was scared for a second when he lashed out," Frost murmured, softer than her usual drawl.

"Excuse me? The fearless Killer Frost, scared?" Caitlin teased, a little surprised at what Frost had said.

"Caity," Frost gently chided, "It's just that Barry, for a second, reminded me of Savitar," Frost finished.

"Oh," Caitlin whispered, realising the full weight of what Frost meant. But she dismissed it. "He won't go there. He never will."

"Oh?" Frost teased. "And why is that?"

"Because I won't let him," Caitlin stated firmly, as if it were fact. "As long as he has me, he won't go down that path. He might be angry now, but I've been able to keep him sane in the past; today is no different," Caitlin finished. Frost hummed in agreement, and said nothing else, as Caitlin herself was finally tired. Settling down on her pillow, she felt more relaxed, as she knew that Barry would be ok.

Iris sat in the couch in the loft, a glass of wine in her hand, wondering where Barry was. Despite the arguments they've had, he would always come back home. Today shouldn't have been any different. This was home to him, right? Where else would he go?


	5. Doctor, Doctor

When Barry woke up, the next morning, he felt oddly calm, as if all of the pain and tension he had felt after The Argument had faded away. It took him a second to register where he was, but when he did, a smile blossomed on his face. He was home. Caitlin walked into the living room, looking well-rested herself. "Morning Barry, did you sleep well?" She inquired, always concerned about her patient - although Barry has always meant so much more to her than just another patient.

"Definitely feeling better, thanks Cait," Barry responded, feeling as if all of his troubles had disappeared. He would have said more, had he have not been interrupted by the growling of his empty stomach.

"Food," Cait said immediately, preparing a large amount of pancakes, cereal and toast for him to eat; knowing for a while how much he needs to eat, she knew that it must cost him a fortune just on food for a week. Barry made himself useful by setting the table and helping prepare food where he could; Caitlin didn't really need help though, Barry realised, as he noticed that she was an excellent cook. Especially compared to Iris, who struggles to cook _pancakes _properly.

As they sat at the table eating, they didn't speak for a while. Not due to the tension between them being thick or anything, but because Barry really was starving, and began eating as fast as he could without his powers. Caitlin just sat back, contemplating if Barry had an appetite for lots of food before he got his powers.

"How was the food?" Caitlin asked, hoping that she didn't disappoint him.

"Oh it was _terrible_, Dr. Snow, I _struggled _to eat it all," Barry replied, sarcasm and jest in his voice coming through loud and clear.

Caitlin burst out laughing. "If it really was that bad, then maybe I won't share the next time you ask for my cooking, Mr. Allen," she teased. Oh, how she had missed their banter.

"Aww Cait, you _wound _me! You would deprive me of your cooking?" He cried, holding a hand over his heart, with his trademark smirk shining through.

Caitlin doubled down, her abdomen aching because she laughing so hard. Barry began to laugh too, finding her reaction hilarious. He had never felt more relaxed in his life. Iris would always be a part of his life, but Caitlin always knew how to bring out the best in him and how to make him feel better. And he couldn't be more happy. Eventually they stopped laughing, wincing due to their sore abdomens, and reluctantly began to clean up, both of them not wanting to end this moment of bliss.

As they cleaned up and got ready to head off to S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry had a sudden thought. "Cait, will I be welcome back? C-Considering how Iris is the self-branded 'leader', do you think she-" he was cut off by Caitlin hugging him tight, and he knew that this day wouldn't be as tough as he thought it would be.

"Barry, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you are not alone in this. Iris hasn't convinced the entire team. Sherloque and Cisco are with you in this, and Joe isn't taking sides, because he doesn't want to lose you." It was at that moment that he realised how blind he had been. Taking her hand, he walked with her to her car, wanting to take it slow for once. Neither of them realised that Barry never retrieved his ring.


	6. Return To STAR

As Barry walked into the Cortex, Caitlin right beside him, he was hoping that today wouldn't end on a disastrous note, like last night. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Cisco, with a goofy grin on his face. "Dude, I heard you crashed at Caitlin's place, why didn't you invite me? We could've had a movie marathon, binge-watch _Big Bang Theory_, or-"

"Sorry Cisco," Barry interrupted, grinning at his friend. "I literally crashed on her couch." Caitlin laughed, grinning as well.

"Only after you had half the grocery store for dinner," she teased. Eventually they were both cracking up in the Cortex. They were forced to sober up, unfortunately, when Sherloque walked in, with a small, glinting item in his hand.

"Good morning Monsieur Allen," Sherloque began. "I discovered this embedded in the wall of the Pipeline, and took it before Iris found it." He opened his hand to reveal Barry's wedding band, severely dinted, but still intact. Barry took it and pocketed it. Sherloque went back to his office, giving the three friends some privacy.

"So _that's _what the loud bang was. I spent _2 hours _trying to find some kind of problem!" Cisco cried. Barry and Caitlin smiled at each other, knowing that Cisco was the only one who could lighten such a mood as this. They would have kept trading jokes had Ralph not walked in at that point.

"Ah, there he is, Mr. Kidnapper," Ralph said. Caitlin immediately jumped in front of Barry, feeling Frost itching to take charge. Even though Ralph was on Iris's side when it came to Nora, he realised too late that he had pushed them too far.

"Don't. You. Dare," Caitlin snapped. She was the only one who Barry had completely opened up to and she knew both sides of the story, not just the biased version Iris had told. And she was worried about him. He had calmed down completely last night, and she was concerned what would happen if someone threw him over the edge again.

She looked behind and she realised what Frost had meant. He had a look of death on him, his clenched fists white at the knuckles. If he had burns that covered half his face, he and Savitar would be indistinguishable. He didn't get a chance to react, however, as Cisco opened a breach and blasted Ralph in. Cisco closed the breach and turned back to Barry and Caitlin.

"I'd make some kind of joke here, but this is seriously not the right time," he said, without a trace of humour. Barry relaxed, but was still furious.

"I was right, it's too early to come back," Barry muttered, and turned away to leave the Cortex. Caitlin ran after him.

"Barry, wait! Please!" Caitlin cried out. He slowed down and turned to her, his face reminiscent of last night. She understood why he wanted to leave. If this is how everyone who sided with Iris will treat him, Caitlin wouldn't want to be here either.

"It's too early to come back," Barry muttered, tears beginning to shimmer in his eyes. Caitlin just pulled him into a hug, knowing that he needed all the help he can get at the moment. He relaxed slightly, knowing that he wasn't alone.

Ralph came running from the opposite side of S.T.A.R. Labs, storming up to Cisco. "Why the hell did you-" he didn't finish as Cisco punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Insult Barry again and I'll breach you to Earth-X," Cisco spat, fuming. "Come with me, and I'll explain who Thawne is and why Barry sent Nora home." Cisco didn't really give him a choice, as he grabbed Ralph by the arm and dragged him into the Time Vault, being sure to keep him away from the view of Barry and Caitlin. If he was right, if his vibe was true, then Caitlin is the only one who can keep him calm. He always sensed _something_ between them, but wasn't sure what would happen. Without Iris though, Cisco pondered whether his _other _vibe would come to fruition.


	7. Elongated Man’s Revelation

Ralph, for once, didn't have a witty comeback or a snarky remark. He was completely and utterly _speechless_. How could Barry still be as optimistic as he is, even after what Thawne had done to him? When Iris first burst into the Cortex, wailing that Barry had grounded Nora in the future, he immediately sided with her. He knew what being ripped away from your parents felt like. But there was also that tiny thought about who this 'Eobard Thawne' was. Everyone called him the 'Reverse-Flash'. Did this mean he was a speedster like Allen? He didn't think much else of how dangerous Thawne was due to how dismissive Iris was of him, and thought Barry's reaction was just him being emotional. Now though, after knowing everything Thawne had done, he felt bad about what he had called Barry. 'Mr. Kidnapper'; _J__esus Christ_, that was way too far, even for him.

"Do you understand now, Dibney?" Cisco snapped, still understandably furious with Ralph.

"He killed Barry's mum? Iris's fiancé sacrificed himself to stop him? And _still _she dismissed him?" Ralph asked, still struggling to comprehend why Iris is saying all this.

"Oh you get it now, do you?" Cisco snapped. "You finally understand why Barry is angry with Nora? Every time Thawne has been in our lives, someone dies. _Every. Single. Time_," Cisco finished.

"What's Iris gonna do?" Ralph asked. "If Iris wants Nora back, do you think she'll try to get her back herself?'

"I dunno," Cisco replied, significantly calmer. "If she asks for your help, don't give it to her. Nora's been changing the timeline on Thawne's orders. She can't come back," Cisco finished.

"Alright," Ralph said. "And Cisco... I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's not me you should be apologising to... but thanks," Cisco answered.

Ralph found Barry and Caitlin in the Pipeline. He wasn't sure how they'd react considering how fiercely protective Caitlin was of him and how _murderous_ Barry looked. It was clear that they were much closer than they let on, even bordering on the fine line of friends and lovers. But that wasn't important, not now anyway. He knew he had to apologise, but still, he hesitated. Barry could react in an instant and kill him in the blink of an eye and Caitlin could freeze him solid. Forcing himself to calm down, he walked in, unsure of what to say. "Hey, you two," he weakly said. Barry faced him, lightning crawling around his eyes, but Caitlin held his arm, holding him back as Frost was emerging from her eyes.

"You'd better have a good reason to be here giraffe, or I'll freeze your fingers off," Frost growled, producing two wicked ice daggers. She wasn't focused on Ralph though, she was more scared for Barry, as his Savitar was bleeding through again.

"I'm not here for a fight, ok?" Ralph cried, fear laced through his voice. Frost hesitated for a second. She was expecting some snarky remark, not sincere honesty. But she didn't lower her weapons.

"Then why are you here? Why should we listen to you?" Frost snapped, walking towards him. Ralph had never been on Frost's bad side, and now he realised why _no one_ should.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Ralph cried, afraid of Frost actually killing him. _Still_ she kept her daggers up. He felt his knees shaking and spoke up again. "I didn't know who Thawne was and what he did, ok? I haven't even met the man!" he yelled. Barry gently put a hand on Frost's shoulders and she _finally_ put down her daggers.

"So you just listened to Iris, without asking _me _for _why _I sent her back?" Barry growled, still furious with him. "You just _listened_, without a care in the world about me?

"Listen Barry," Ralph began, hands in the air, "The way Iris spoke of Thawne made him sound like he was just another common criminal, like another meta we put in the Pipeline each week. So when you sent her back, I thought you were just being emotional," Ralph finished, heart still pumping like mad. "I'm _sorry_, Barry. Truly."

Barry didn't say anything for a while. Neither did Caitlin. When Barry stepped forward, Ralph thought he was dead. But it was what Barry did next that shocked him.

He offered his hand.

Ralph took it without a second thought. He could still sense Barry's hostility, as well as Frost's, but it was a start.


	8. The Argument Part 2

Sherloque watched from afar as Ralph left the Pipeline, visibly shaken, but relieved. He saw Barry and Caitlin enter earlier and also heard Ralph's earlier remark. It looked like Ralph had been forgiven, but only barely. But Sherloque's thoughts weren't on the giraffe, they were on Barry and Caitlin. Considering that she was the first person to go to after his fight with Iris, it cemented what he had noticed from the day he first entered S.T.A.R. Labs: they both had feelings for each other. Of course, neither one could properly express how they felt due to Iris being Iris West-Allen, but now they may have a chance. And Sherloque notices everything: from the minor interactions to the major ones, he understands what each one means. But he was also concerned for their team. The team had been split concerning Nora working with the man Barry despised most, and even Sherloque was unsure as to how this would end. He _is_ sure, however, of Iris West-Allen becoming Iris West. The fact that they haven't spoken since the night of their argument and the time spent with Caitlin spoke volumes about how Barry Allen was feeling. The last time Sherloque and one of his many ex-wives had such an argument always resulted in divorce papers.

As Sherloque walked to the Time Vault, he noticed in the corner of his eye Caitlin and Barry walking out of the Pipeline, hand-in-hand, with her head gently resting on his shoulder. In time, he thought to himself as he entered. Walking up to the plinth, he was greeted by Gideon. "Good day, Dr. Wells," she said.

"For some, yes. Show me the future," Sherloque asked. The newspaper concerning Barry's future appeared. The first thing that caught his eye was the byline; "Iris West". So the byline has changed, and so has the future. He would have spent more time in the Vault had he not have heard Iris enter the building. He raced towards the Cortex, beating her to the team. "Monsieur Allen, Iris is here," he stated disapprovingly. Barry's face fell, but turned to Caitlin and Cisco.

"Don't go, please," he murmured; the last thing he wanted was to be alone.

"We're not going anywhere," Caitlin said gently, giving his hand a squeeze.

"She's right, we're staying right here," Cisco agreed, giving Barry one of his goofy grins.

"Same here," said Ralph, as he walked in. "I'm with you." Barry nodded his head in approval as Iris made it to the Cortex. Everyone tended, as the world's biggest fireworks were about to begin.

"Why are you here Iris?" Barry began. Caitlin was initially scared that she would see Savitar shine through, but looking at him, she saw resolve, not darkness. She saw determination, not anger. That calmed her nerves a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing," Iris snapped. "I've been planning to go get Nora. I was expecting you to be helping me."

"Like hell I will," Barry quietly spat. He wasn't liking where this was going, but they had to sort this out and bring the team back together. "Nora can't come back here, only to alter the timeline further. We haven't even figured out why Thawne is doing this!"

"Does it even matter?" Iris yelled. "Your stupid obsession is blinding you from what really matters!"

Barry stood up slowly, sparks flying from his eyes. "No Iris, _my _obsession with _you _has been blinding me from what really matters," Barry growled, gesturing with his left hand. Caitlin, Cisco and Ralph all took a step back. They had never seen him like this. But the weight of what Barry had said, as well as his left hand, began to register to Iris.

"Wh-What? Barr, what do you mean? What are you saying?" she asked, much softer. Only now has she realised the consequences of putting Nora before Thawne's intentions. And it was too little, too late as she saw his ring gone. And Barry wasn't holding back.

"You have one week to move out of the loft. It's under my name, so _get out_. Your dismissal of the man who's caused me the most pain and grief in my life has shown me the _narcissist _woman that you are. And I'm done. So _get. The. Hell. Out,"_ Barry spat. Iris began to cry, but he didn't care. She walked out of the Cortex, but he didn't follow. For the first time, his life didn't revolve around Iris. And he felt free.

When Iris was gone, no one spoke a word. Barry sat down in his chair and exhaled, the stress of his and Iris's relationship finally released. Caitlin placed her hand on his shoulder and he gripped it tightly, not wanting her to go. Cisco and Ralph took the cue and left the Cortex. "Are you going to be ok, Barry?" Caitlin asked softly, unsure of how Barry would react.

"I think so; this wasn't easy, but I didn't want to drag this out for as long as possible," Barry replied softly. "What do I tell Joe? That I broke his daughter's heart? How can I ever look at him?" He broke down in tears. These past few days have affected them all, but Barry most of all. Caitlin's heart once again broke for the brave man in front of her. He had already lost so much, and despite what Iris had said, she was still someone Barry had known and loved for a long time. She reached out and took his hands.

"Joe didn't take a side because he loves the both of you, and he knew that this wasn't going to end peacefully," Caitlin responded. "And no matter what the outcome was going to be, he still loves you." Barry reached out and hugged her, not wanting to be alone. She gladly reciprocated, not wanting to hurt him in any way. She cared for him too much to do that to him. She still feels guilty for the times Killer Frost had hurt him.

"Shh Barry, it's ok," Caitlin whispered, comforting him. They stayed there until they were interrupted by Barry's growling belly. Laughing softly, they pulled apart and went to Big Belly Burger together.


	9. Where Do We Go From Here?

By the time Barry and Caitlin came back from Big Belly Burger, they were both in considerably high spirits: Barry due to Iris no longer causing him any grief and Caitlin knowing that things will be looking up for Barry from here on out. Usually Barry would just pick up whoever he's with and run them to wherever they're going, but he took his time. His guilt for obsessing over Iris and knowing the consequences of that made him realise that the speed force was trying to tell him that being with Iris would only lead him down an unhappy life. And by pointing out all of his best moments with Caitlin, he realised the speed force's second message; that Caitlin was his true lightning rod.

"Barry? You okay?" Caitlin asked, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. I guess so much has happened that it's taking a bit of time to process," he said.

"Even for a speedster?" Caitlin gently teased. She guessed that with thoughts flying at a million miles an hour, it would get tiring after a while. No wonder he spaced out.

"Nothing wrong with taking it slow," Barry replied, with a smirk on his face. "You want to walk to the park? I find it always clears my head."

"Aww, you don't wanna run me there?" Caitlin joked. Barry laughed.

"Maybe not today. Nothing wrong with slowing down," Barry said, interweaving their hands together. They were treading on a fine line, but neither of them wanted to stop. And so they took their time. Barry was right, the long walk gave time for Caitlin to sort through the cacophony of memories and _everything _that happened in the past day. But one particular detail shone through: Barry's confiding in her. She was expecting him to confide in Cisco, man-to-man, but to her? She eventually realised that Caitlin is the only one that Barry can truly open up to. Just thinking about that made her heart flutter, and even more so when she remembered that he was right beside her, holding her hand.

They sat down on the park bench, her head resting on his shoulder, embracing the serenity of their surroundings. God, he wanted more of these moments with her; just the two of them, with no interruptions, whether it be Cisco telling them about some new tech, or a crazed meta in town. And it was when he was reminiscing about his favourite moments with her that he truly understood how beautiful she was. Iris was pretty - it's the reason he's in this mess in the first place - but her true colours shone through last night, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Caitlin, on the other hand, was on a completely different level. Looking back, there had been moments where they might've become something else. Confiding in her about regaining his powers after Blackout, the spark of jealousy he felt when 'Jay Garrick' made a move on her. And yet he remained oblivious. But one moment jumped out at him, and suddenly he was itching to get an answer.

"Hey Caitlin, how much do you remember of when Hannibal Bates attacked?" Barry asked, his heart racing. She became to fidget in her spot, not moving from their embrace, however.

"Well, I remember when he imitated 'Wells', and when he took on Iris's and my form when we locked him up," Caitlin replied, unsure of where he was going with this. Does he know? she thought, not knowing how to explain to him what had happened.

"Well, I remember you slapping me for being duct-taped instead of injured and you being skittish around me at S.T.A.R. Labs after I got back," Barry inquired, smirking. Oh, she did _not_ like where he was going with this. "You never did explained why you were acting so skittish."

"Yes, well I-I didn't know how to tell you, because..." Caitlin trailed off, still unsure as to how to tell him.

"Was it something Bates did as me?" Barry asked.

"How did you know he imitated you?" Caitlin asked, wondering if he was somehow psychic.

"It would explain why you were skittish. What did he do?" Barry asked, genuinely concerned.

"It wasn't your fault Barry, it's just wh-what he did," Caitlin replied timidly, biting her lip. Why would he bring that up. Unless...

"Did he hurt you?" Barry asked. "If he did, I need to know."

"Barry, he's-"

"Dead, I know. But if he did something to you, as me, I need to know. Truth be told, it's been bugging me ever since it happened. For a while, I thought it was something _I _did," Barry finished, never taking his eyes off hers. She melted under his gaze. He thought it was his fault the entire time? she thought, guilt eating away at her.

"Oh Barry... when we came back to the labs, I started telling about the serum that would stop him transforming, and he tried to... distract me," Caitlin said weakly, still unable to tell him. He had just ended his relationship, and she doesn't want to thrust him into a new one.

"What did he do?" Barry demanded, looking murderous. It was one thing when she was hurt or threatened, but with _his visage_, that was another thing.

"He-he..." Caitlin trailed off. "Barry, he k-kissed me," she finished quietly. "And I kissed him back," she added, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I thought that there was something between us, and I thought that you had chosen me over Iris, so I embraced it," she finished, and Barry looked so remorseful, his eyes wide in shock. His reaction hit her like a truck. "Y-you never knew?" Caitlin stuttered.

He cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears. "You loved me for all these years? God, if I had known... _God_, what have I done?" Barry murmured. And it was in this moment that he understood _all_ of Caitlin's actions. Why she was always the most emotional whenever he was injured, why she would never leave his side when everyone else did, why she willingly followed Savitar. Not wanting to wait any longer, his lips to hers, pouring all of his love, passion and guilt into that kiss, conveying everything he felt about her. Quickly reciprocating, Caitlin felt light as a feather, as she had finally won his heart, and all of the years of trying to win him over had paid off. Needing to breath, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together. "Cait..." Barry began, not knowing what to say. Caitlin put her finger on his lips.

"Barry, you were willing to die for me over and over, and I you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk our friendship and ruin things between you and Iris," Caitlin finished, skin tingling in anticipation.

"And what are we now, Dr. Snow?" Barry inquired, his trademark smirk blossoming on his face. She answered by pulling him in for another kiss, less passionate but no less loving.

Barry and Caitlin never noticed the figure watching them from afar. Turning away and walking back to her car, Iris West wasn't sure how to feel: guilty that she had broken Barry's heart, or angry that Caitlin was putting it back together. Nevertheless, if this was something that was building up ever since he became the Flash, then there was nothing she could do, and she would be wicked for trying to win him over again. She had lost her chance. The only right thing to do was to leave. All of her furniture was already packed away. Iris took off Barry's mother's ring and placed it on the table, along with a two-word message: _I'm sorry_.

When Barry and Caitlin returned to their apartment, they retreated to the bedroom. Neither one held back, and didn't do what they had wanted to do for years. Slowly, they came down from their high, and lay together on the bed. Wrapped together, they felt nothing but pure bliss. The feelings they had towards each other, suppressed for so long, had finally bloomed, and they both relished in each other's love for each other. Caitlin curled up closer to Barry, laying her head on his shoulder, while Barry wrapped her arms around her wais, pulling her closer. Drifting off to sleep, Caitlin stole one kiss, whispering "I love you, Mr. Allen."

"I love you too, Dr. Snow."


End file.
